


Rosewick AUs

by adamthewolfboy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamthewolfboy/pseuds/adamthewolfboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random AUs I've come up with for our favorite huntress in training and master thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Archer is Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cinder takes Neo to represent her in the Holy Grail War, Roman strikes a deal to take her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Grail War AU, this one is Roman as the summoner and Ruby as the servant.

Roman Torchwick was not a desperate man, no he had a plan, a dumb as all hell plan but a plan nonetheless. It was simple, summon a powerful enough servant, win the Holy Grail War, hand the damn thing off to Cinder, and run off with Neo. 

"Neo.." he mumbled as he lit a cigar checking his watch, 11:55 p.m. 

10 minutes until his mana would be at it's highest point, according to Cinder's instructions that would be the best time to perform the summoning. Thinking of her left a bad taste in his mouth as he blew out another small ring of smoke. Up until a few months ago he had no idea about the Holy Grail War, nor that Neo possessed such high mana in her blood. The two of them were partners in crime, sure magic helped but for the most part he relied on his wits alone.

Cinder had selected her to be the one that would represent her, but the use of mana had caused her health to falter. Watching her waste away in front of him as they prepared had almost driven him mad. While his own mana wasn't as high he had talked Cinder into having him take Neo's place, if he failed then Neo would simply be back into the fight.

Swallowing he tossed the cigar aside, walking around the small circle he created out of chicken blood. Cinder didn't want anyone knowing of her involvement, not yet anyway. To the other other masters he'd come off as a solo player. Rubbing at his temple he checked his watch seeing he only had one more minute.

He opened the satchel Cinder had left along with the instructions, off all things he pulled out a red cloak. She claimed it had belong to some hero of the past, a huntress or something. He didn't know all the details, a common part of all of Cinder's plans.

Taking a deep breath he set the cloak in the middle of the circle and stepped back slowly bringing his left hand up. 

"Heed my words, my will creates your body. Heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason. Then answer my summoning."

He could feel it, his mana being drained from him as the circle glowed brightly the red almost blinding him. He swore he heard lighting crackling, but his eyes never left the circle when the burning started. On his left hand a symbol burned itself on his flesh, for a second he felt pain but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

Taking his eyes away from the circle he stared in confusion at the intricate rose that now adorned his hand. His eyes flashed back to the circle when the lighting landed. His eyes widened as he stared at the girl who stood at the center of the circle. 

He noticed she was now wearing the cloak along with what looked like a black dress. His eyes moved from her to the weapon she held, the damn thing was as tall as her and looked like a scythe. Reaching a hand up she pulled her cloak off her head showing him for the first time her face.

She was young, 18 at the oldest he thought, but her eyes caught him off guard. Silver met green and the girl cocked her head to the side a small smile forming on her face. 

"So you're my master?"

It took Roman a moment to collect himself, he reached for his cigar before mentally cursing at the fact he had tossed it earlier. Choosing to rub the back of his neck as the girl studied him he nodded.

"I am, names Roman Torchwick," he wondered briefly if giving out his name was a smart move, "And you are?"

The girl blinked looking surprised by the question, "You summoned me, and you don't know my name? I mean well...technically were not suppose to give out. It's against the rules you know? You can just call me...Archer."

Roman blinked using his best poker face, Cinder hand't mentioned any rules, but then again that shouldn't have surprised him. 

Shaking his head he rolled his eyes, "Archer, really? I'm not running around in public calling you that." 

While he knew he could dismiss her at any moment, he also planned on doing recon which meant she'd be with him in public. Calling out the name archer didn't appeal to him in the slightest. Studying the girl he rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment before nodding his head. 

"Red, I'll just call you Red."

Red shrugged looking at him in amusement, "If that's what you want to do Master."

Roman shivered and shook his head, "No, you are not calling me that," what the hell was all this? 

It reminded him way too much of those weird hentais that Neo used to send him as spam. 

"Just call me Roman ok?"

Red blinked looking slightly surprised before she smiled brightly at him, "Ok, Roman it is!"

Roman sighed, he already felt low on energy from the summoning itself and now this conversation had thrown him for a loop. His scroll vibrated, Cinder he thought bitterly, more than likely wanting a status report on things. 

Opting to ignore her for the moment he studied Red once more, this was the servant that was going to help him win the Grail?

"Well never let it be said I'm not a gambling man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I have a role reversed version of the summoning. Just need to finish writing it out. Most of these are just gonna be one shots since honestly don't have much in the way of plot for a lot of these.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents on sets happen all the time, from cables getting tied wrong to people hitting each other on accident. While on the RWBY set filming for Volume 3 Roman takes quite the dive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea of an Actor AU for RWBY for a while. I might do another one shot for this au but no guarantees.

When you worked on a set like RWBY accidents happened all the time, one misstep in choreography and you'd end up hitting someone upside the head. Roman wasn't a stranger to these things, he'd ended up smacked a few times by Blake or Sun during their fights. Still now three volumes in and usually everything went according to plan. 

Due to landing a role as the Green Lantern for the new Justice League movie set to come out next summer, Roman's role had been reduced for Volume 3. He was grateful the writers had at least been willing to work with him and not just completely take out the character. Which is how he'd ended up back on set just in time to film the final episodes, afterwards he was headed back out to finish filming for Justice League. 

As excited as he was to expand his acting career, it still felt weird to know he wouldn't be going to cons or other events to promote RWBY. Or seeing a certain redhead quite as much. Speaking of Roman smirked adjusting his bowler hat as he spotted her already on her spot on top of what she had dubbed the green pickle. Before he could go over and talk to her, the director was already giving out orders positioning them.

So far the scene had been going fine, he and Neo had always made a good combination able to read each other's body language with ease. Though Ruby was doing well as well, he had to fight the urge to wince as they easily fought her off. Playing a villain had been a fun new experience, but he still felt a least a little guilty over beating up his fellow costars. 

As Ruby was knocked away she slid hanging onto the edge of the small green platform they stood on. With some editing it would appear like a battle ship for the audience. Walking over Roman felt the familiar smirk adorn his face, "You know what they say Red, if you can't beat em..." he trailed off knowing soon Neo would 'fly' off.

He was already getting prepared to act the part of the angry and bitter villain when he felt the wind change. To show they were in the air they had several fans blowing air in the area though someone had now changed the direction. Instead of blowing Neo's umbrella forward in sent it flying backwards, and Roman found his vision become pure pink.

With a grunt he stumbled back before slipping and falling off the platform, his bowler hat went flying as he hit the ground landing on his back. The platform had been 5 feet above the ground, lying there Roman let out a pitiful groan his eyes rolling around. In the background he could her the director calling cut but had trouble focusing. 

"Roman! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry are you ok?" a familiar voice called out.

Reopening his eyes, when had he closed them he wonder, he saw Ruby looking at him with worried eyes. Well correction he saw 3 Rubies staring at him, "Red, when the hell did you become a triplet?" he grumbled as he sat up.

Looking back up he could see several people standing a few feet away all looking at him with concern. Glancing around he spotted Neo looking frantic as she tried to unattached herself from the cables that had been meant to pull her up and away from the fight. Closing his eyes he rubbed the side of his face before feeling it damp. Pulling his hand away he stared at the blood on his hand in confusion. 

"What the f-," he mumbled.

"The umbrella cut you, oh no. We need to get you to a hospital, look don't panic ok. It's gonna be ok...unless you bleed out. But you won't, cause we'll get you patched up and," Roman stared at Ruby watching as she continued to ramble on her words blurring together for him. 

Around an hour later and he was stuck in a hospital room fresh from getting stitches. The doctor had said he had a mild concussion, he'd be staying the night for observation and there was debate on whether he'd get to return for filming this week.

Hearing the door to his room he glanced over seeing Ruby shuffle in nervously clutching a small white bag in her hand.

Raising a brow he watched as she took a seat next to his bed and held the bag out towards him. taking it he peeked inside feeling a smirk tug at his lips, "Cookies, really Red?" he questioned amused.

Ruby's cheeks flared up and she shrugged, "You always sent me cookies when I got hurt on set," she mumbled.

If there was one trait Ruby shared with her role on the show it was her clumsiness, she'd almost taken his head off with Crescent Rose. She also had a bad habit of getting tied up in the fake wires. Chuckling he popped a cookie into his mouth before setting the bag on the bedside table for them to share.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right? Just technical difficulties, like when they launched Nora into a wall way back in the beginning," Roman said.

Ruby shifted and shrugged, "Yea but I was also suppose to throw the umbrella forward, I pushed it back instead," she admitted twiddling her thumbs in her lap, "And now you're schedule is all messed up."

Roman scoffed, "Accidents happen Red, it's part of show biz. You act like I haven't gotten hurt on set before. Sun gave me a black eye, that stupid mecha robo thing almost broke my arm, this was nothing."

Ruby watched him silently before managing a small smile, "You got really mad at Sun tho...I was afraid you were gonna be mad at me."

"I was mad at monkey boy because both Blake and I told him repeatedly to take the scene seriously. Instead he kept goofing off and almost blinded me," Roman grumbled annoyance resurfacing at the memory, "You on the other hand at least take our scenes seriously and are actually fun to work with."

Feeling her face flush Ruby fidgeted with her hands again, "I...I like working with you too. I was actually kinda scared of you when I first saw you."

Roman blinked cocking his head to the side, "Why?"

"Because you have all this experience, and I was still new you know? It was intimidating!" Ruby said flailing her hands as she spoke, "But then you were actually really nice and not scary, honestly you're more of a dork."

Roman scoffed, "I am not a dork Red, you fill that role by yourself."

Ruby smiled shaking her head as she giggled, "Are too, Neo showed me the video she took when you got cast as Green Lantern. Nice happy dance," she teased. 

Roman felt his face heat up and mentally cursed Neo, he had sworn he had deleted all footage of that video. "Never mind I do blame you for this," he grumbled.

Ruby laughed taking a cookie and nibbling on it as she watched him cross his arms over his chest, "Aw, don't pout. It was actually really cute."

Rolling his eyes, "One I am not pouting, two I am a grown man, so three I am not cute."

"Ok one, you are totally pouting, two you are cute," Ruby said giggling as she finished off her cookie.

For a few moments the two just sat in companionable silence, it wasn't much different than when they hung out on set in each other's trailers. Leaning back in his bed Roman closed his eyes letting himself relax. 

"Roman?" Ruby questioned softly as she watched him before hearing give a hum of acknowledgement, "You're not gonna be going with us to promote RWBY this time, right?"

"Nope," he replied making the p pop as he spoke, "Heading off to film Justice League, they want to release by next summer so I won't have time for anything else." 

"Oh..." Ruby mumbled as Roman reopened his eyes and glanced at her seeing her staring down at her lap.

"What's with the long face," he questioned raising a brow.

"It's not gonna be the same without you," Ruby admitted glancing up at him.

Roman shifted on the bed reaching his hand and taking hers in his own, "Geez, you act like I'm dying. You know you could always visit me right?"

Ruby blinked glancing at their joined hands then back at him, "Really?

"No I'm just pulling your leg, yes really Red, why so surprised?" Roman asked.

"Well...I just, we haven't talked a lot lately. I thought maybe, you didn't really like me anymore," Ruby said squeezing his hand.

"Red we've literally worked together for 3 years now," Roman said exasperated.

"That's work though, that doesn't mean you actually like me," Ruby protested.

"Oh for fu," Roman shook his head leaning out of his bed and pressing his lips lightly to hers.

Ruby's eyes widened gripping Roman's hand tightly in her own before closing her eyes. When he pulled away she leaned forward pressing her lips to his once more using her free hand to grip at the hospital gown they'd put him in. Pulling away again Roman smirked at the small whine Ruby gave and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Still having doubts?" he questioned amused.

Ruby stared at him moving her hand away from his gown up to his face, "If I say yes do I get more kisses?" she asked.

Roman laughed giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Whatever you want, Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Gray Haddock who voices Roman also does the voice for Green Lantern in a video game. Hopefully Roman's Hank turns out better than Ryan Reynolds'. Yea I went there, never forget. Never forgive. Love you guys <3


	3. Candlewick Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years ago Cinder started a war, eventually she was defeated. Ruby now an accomplished huntress is speaking in front of a classroom, of course one child brings back memories of a long thought dead foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many Rosewick AUs i need to write dear lord. This one has been playing around in my head for a little while now. Fun fact Roman Torchwick was based on Candlewick from Pinocchio whose real name was Romeo.

"You faced beowolves, you even went toe to toe with Cinder freaking Falls!. It's just a classroom with a bunch of kids, you can handle this," Ruby chided herself.

Splashing some water on her face she glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror with a sigh. Ten years ago, she alongside her friends had fought in the war against Cinder eventually emerging victorious. For the past two years the kingdoms had been enjoying peace once more and she had come to be known as a respected huntress, no longer just the daughter of Summer Rose.

Still the years hadn't changed her awkwardness when it came to being out on display like this. In order to motivate the next generation many hunters and huntresses were asked to speak and answer questions. Most enjoyed the hero worship they received, but for Ruby she much preferred fighting Grimm to this.

Stepping out of the bathroom she headed towards the classroom she had been assigned to. She fiddled with her cloak as she walked, one of the few things that hadn't changed over the years. While she was still partial to combat skirts she had begun to wear leather armor over her arms and legs. Looking up Ruby made sure the room number was correct before knocking on the door unsure if she should just walk right in.

Not even a second later and the door was opened by a young woman with a bright smile, "Miss Rose, there you are. The children are so excited to see you," she said opening the door wider to allow her in.

Ruby chuckled nervously as she stepped into the classroom surveying the room. There were 24 desks lined up 4x6, each holding a child around 7 years old who were all staring curiously at her. Slowly she moved to stand in front of the class all eyes on her, glancing nervously at the teacher the woman smiled giving her an encouraging nod.

"Hi kids, I'm Ruby...and well I'm a huntress," she said surprised by how level her voice managed to come out, "I go on missions to all the kingdoms, but I live in Vale just like you guys."

Trailing off Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat as the kids just seemed to keep staring. Clearing her throat she shifted unsure of what else to say, seemingly sensing her distress the teacher spoke up.

"Does anybody have any questions for Miss Rose?" she asked and almost immediately hands went up.

Eyes widening in surprise Ruby glanced around at the kids before pointing to a young, deer faunus girl, "Yes?"

"What kind of weapon do you use?"

"A scythe sniper rifle that I call Crescent Rose, I made it when I was 15. So not much older than you guys really. It was honestly my favorite part of huntsman training," Ruby said feeling herself relax as she continued answering questions.

Before she'd even realized it she'd been speaking for over an hour, recounting stories of the good and bad. Though she did make sure to keep it all PG after all they were just kids.

"Alright kids, now Miss Rose has to get back to work. So we have time for one last question," the teacher said instantly kids were bouncing in their seats trying to catch Ruby's attention as they waved their hands in the air.

Giggling Ruby glanced around, while she felt bad she avoided the kids who already had had a chance to ask questions. In the back she spotted a boy who looked about ready to fall out of his chair. He had dark messy hair and bright green eyes she noted before pointing at him.

As the other kids let out sighs of disappointment he sat up a smirk on his face, "Who was the funnest person you ever had to fight?"

Ruby blinked at the question, the other kids had mostly stuck to asking about whether things had been scary or dangerous. A few had asked about the war but most avoided the subject as if it was taboo.

"Um...well most people I fight. Like an actual fight aren't exactly fun. Most of the time I'm not thinking, I'm going by instinct and trying to beat the bad guy you know?" she said trailing off as her thoughts went elsewhere, "There was one guy who was really annoying. But also funny, so I guess him."

The boy cocked his head to the side curiously looking ready to ask something else when the teacher clapped her hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Rose, but that would be time. Kids say thank you to Miss Rose for coming by," she said as the kids waved goodbye and thanked her.

Blushing slightly Ruby giggled rubbing the back of her head, "Don't mention it guys, I can't wait to see what great hunters and huntresses you all become."

As she turned to go Ruby's eyes trailed back to the boy in the back, something about his eyes had caught her off guard. As the teacher led her back out into the hall she couldn't stop the question from slipping out, "That boy in the back...the one with dark hair and green eyes, who is he?"

The teacher glanced at her looking mildly surprised, "Who Calloway? Oh he's a good kid, smart but he can be lazy," she shaking her head in amusement.

Ruby hesitated a moment, there was no way it was possible after all he'd died during the war. "What's his last name?"

"Candlewick. Why do you know his father?"

"His father?" Ruby questioned trying to keep her voice level.

"Romeo Candlewick, picks him up every day right on time. Charming man, Calloway always speaks so fondly of him in class."

Ruby had to excuse herself, she'd never had a good poker face and while she could manage for short while this had thrown her for a loop. It wasn't possible, it had to be some odd coincidence she thought. Roman Torchwick had died during the war, she hadn't been there but the news had spread like wildfire.

During a fight with Ironwood the man had gained the upper-hand and defeated him. When she heard the news she hadn't believed it at first, after all this was Torchwick. The man had survived a crashed train and even being eaten by a Grimm, with hardly a scratch to show for it. To just realize he was gone had thrown her for a loop. For a while she had spent every battle expecting to hear "Hello Red" and seeing that familiar smirk as he taunted her during their fights

She was supposed to head home, she had the weekend off and it was Friday, this had been the last thing she had to do. Still she needed to be sure it was just a coincidence, which is how Ruby found herself leaning against a tree staring at the area where the kids would come out. As the bell rang the doors open, teachers leading their classes out to meet with their parents.

Her eyes quickly spotted Calloway who had a backpack slung over one shoulder and was looking around. Could this innocent looking kid really be the son of Torchwick? By all accounts Torchwick had been a thief and a liar, there wasn't a bit of good in him. There was no way someone like that could actually manage to raise a child.

"Dad," she heard Calloway cry out quickly rushing forward a grin on his face as he practically tackled a man to the ground.

His back was turned to her but she could make out dark brown hair with a tint of red in it when the light hit it. No bowler hat she thought but then again that was a dead giveaway. If Torchwick was alive he wouldn't want people to know, Romeo Candlewick she thought scoffing. The man was hiding in plain sight with name like that.

Walking forward she could hear the man chuckling as she got closer and lifted the boy up in his arms with ease, "Hello to you too, have fun today?" Ruby felt her breath hitch, even with the hair color changed she would never forget that voice.

Calloway had looked ready to answer when his eyes flickered to her and his eyes widened in surprise, "Miss Rose," he said before grinning, "Dad look it's a real huntress."

Ruby didn't miss the way his shoulder tighten or how his grip tightened slightly around Calloway. For a second she was reminded of those bad romance movies Blake had dragged their team to see. Where the world would slow down during dramatic reveals. It felt like she'd been standing there for an eternity as Roman slowly turned around to face her.

"Hello Red."

* * *

 

"So you're a dad now," Ruby mumbled as she walked next to Roman Torchwick of all people through the Vale Central Park.

"Now whatever gave you that idea," Roman deadpanned hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Calloway had already ditched them preferring to be closer to the large man made pond in the center of the park. As she watched him it struck her how much the smirk on his face reminded her of Torchwick.

"Whose his mom?" Ruby questioned as she studied Calloway.

Roman scoffed, "None of your business that's who."

Ruby raised a brow but she saw the way his jaw tightened and decided to drop it for now at least. "Does he know anything about who you are?"

Roman shrugged, "He knows I'm his dad and I work for the government, which is all he needs to know," he said giving her a pointed look at the end.

"Afraid he'll hate you if he knew the truth," Ruby snapped as she stared right back at him.

Roman growled and for a second she briefly wondered if they were going to fight in the middle of the park. Before either could get a word in Calloway ran up completely oblivious to the tension, "Dad, Miss Rose. I found a turtle," he stated proudly as he held it out towards them.

Ruby blinked as she stared as the turtle poked it's head out shyly before retreating back in it's shell.

"Put it back Calloway," Roman said as Ruby turned to him seeing him smile as he ruffled up his son's hair, "You know you're not suppose to pick them up."

"I know, but you guys were being all boring and talking, so I brought it over so you guys could see," Calloway said a pout forming on his face.

Roman chuckled, "Well thanks for including us, now put it back where you found it ok?" he said receiving a nod in return before Calloway was off again back to the pond.

"Problem Red?" Ruby blinked snapping back to attention when she saw Roman staring at her, his smile from before having faded.

"Just weird, seeing you be all nice to someone," Ruby grumbled, "How are you even here, Ironwood killed you."

"Ironwood killed Roman Torchwick, Romeo Candlewick is a government informant. Don't look so shocked Red," he said smirking at the look of bewilderment on her face, "Even that bonehead general knew I was worth more alive than dead. You really think the tide changed in your favor cause he suddenly became a better strategist? I contacted him and we set the whole thing up."

"But you didn't know we would win, you're the one who use to tell me I was on the losing side. How Cinder would wipe us all out, what c-" Ruby trailed off as her eyes landed on Calloway.

Six years ago Roman Torchwick had been killed, a few months later and the tide of the war had changed remarkably in their favor. Some called it a miracle, others praised Ironwood, some even linked it to her and her team.

"Calloway. You did all this for him?"

Roman said nothing shrugging his shoulders as he too stared at the small boy before sighing, "You know about who Salem was don't you," he questioned. When he received a nod he continued, "What she and Cinder wanted, it would have destroyed the world. I didn't even want him at first...but I don't know. One day he just stared up at me and I...just wanted better for him."

"I...I have to go," Ruby mumbled and before Roman could say anything she had used her semblance to rush away leaving only a small pile of rose petals.

* * *

 

Roman Torchwick had sided with Cinder, he was suppose to be a bad guy plain and simple. But seeing him with Calloway had surprise her, he wasn't suppose to be nice and caring. Shaking her head she let out a sigh, it didn't matter, Torchwick had made some kind of deal obviously it was better to just forget the whole incident.

Except of course she had to deal with being called in for a meeting the next day, sworn to secrecy over Torchwick's identity. She couldn't help but feel slightly irked as they questioned her, she wasn't the criminal after all; he was. She was grumbling to herself as she walked through the grocery aisles pushing her cart as she scanned the shelves.

She needed cookies and strawberries she thought so she could finally relax and enjoy her time off. Picking up various cookie mix she jumped when she heard someone exclaim, "Miss Rose!"

Turning around she resisted the urge to groan at seeing Calloway grinning up at her brightly. If he was here then that meant, "Calloway I told you not to run off," speak of the devil there he was.

Roman was pushing his own cart as he frowned down at his son before his eyes flickered up meeting her eyes a smirk formed, "Well hello Red."

Ruby's gripped tightened on her cart, "You know my name is Ruby."

"But I do so much prefer Red," he said his voice full of mock cheer.

Ruby felt her cheeks puff up before Calloway interrupted her, "Are you having a bake sale?"

Turning back to her cart she saw Calloway had moved to stand next to it and was peering inside curiously, "Um...no just baking for me," Ruby admitted feeling her face flush as Roman snorted behind her.

"But you're not suppose to eat sweets before dinner," Calloway said as he looked at her in confusion.

"I don't really have time to cook dinner every day, cookies are quick," Ruby mumbled.

"So have dinner with us," Calloway replied, "Then we can all have cookies," the boy added now looking into her cart with more interest.

There it was, that same look Torchwick had always gotten when he'd discuss his plans with his associates. She'd seen it before during surveillance missions but it was odd to see it on a 7 years old face over cookies.

"I don't think your dad would like-" Ruby was caught off by Roman who scoffed, "I don't mind. How bout it Red? Dinner for cookies seems like a good trade," he said his familiar smirk on his face.

Ruby looked between the two, the amused look on Roman's face contrasted by the hopeful one on Calloway's. "Fine," she said seeing Roman raise a brow in surprise and Calloway brighten up. One dinner she thought she could survive that. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! So everyone has their own Rosewick Trash child. Mine is Calloway. Depending on the verse sometimes Roman raises him alone at first, sometimes Ruby, and sometimes they're together. As for who Calloway's biological mom was in this verse, well that's completely up to you.


End file.
